


Rough All Over

by bri_ghtly



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Winter Exchange 2020, Alternate Universe - Greasers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greaser Andrew Minyard, Greasers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Soc Neil Josten, Socs, there's a few punches thrown just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ghtly/pseuds/bri_ghtly
Summary: A Greaser/Soc AU where Neil Josten is the new kid in town that is quickly labelled a Soc and Andrew Minyard is a long time Greaser and they definitely aren't supposed to get along.It doesn't stop them from starting a secret relationship despite their gang's rivalry.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2020





	Rough All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!  
> This is my aftg exchange piece for the lovely [Crystaline_Art](https://twitter.com/Crystaline_Art) on twitter, who has some gorgeous AFTG art work that you should definitely go look at. (They also just opened an [esty shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/CrystalineArtscape) with some AFTG stuff which you should also definitely check out)  
> I hope you enjoy it Jake!!

“Andrew.” Neil hears the shout through the door and Aaron’s hand knocking a few times on the wood before the rattle of Andrew’s locked door handle.

Andrew pulls away from where his lips are attached to Neil’s, a string of salvia pulling between them before breaking off. Andrew tips his head back and rests it against the wall.

“What is it Aaron?” He shouts across the room and through the door.

Neil uses the chance to lean forward and put his lips to Andrew’s neck, lightly biting at the thin skin there and then attaching his lips in a sucking bruise on the pale column of Andrew’s throat.

Andrew lets out a quiet moan and brings his hands up to cup Neil’s face, pulling it away from his neck reluctantly.

“You need to hurry up, we’re gonna be late for the drive-ins.” Aaron’s answer is muffled through the door and Andrew lets out a quiet curse.

“Ok, fine, I’ll be out in a second.”

Andrew pulls his head away from the wall and sets his eyes on Neil.

“Sorry, I forgot we were going out tonight.” He looks guilty but he hasn’t made a move to pull away from Neil. His hands are still holding Neil’s face and Neil feels the pad of Andrew’s thumb brush against his ear.

Neil makes the move for him, pulling away from where he’s pressed against Andrew’s front and gently pulling free of Andrew’s grip on his head.

“That’s alright, Riko’s probably wondering where I am.”

He watches Andrew’s face screw up in distaste at the name and Neil thinks he hears a muttered ‘filthy Soc’.

Neil hadn’t known there was such a thing as a Soc or a Greaser when he and his mum had moved to Palmetto but apparently since Neil lived on the south side and wore nice clothes he was a Soc and Andrew with his slicked back hair and share house was a Greaser.

The first day Neil had arrived at his new school Riko had cornered him in the cafeteria, apparently already knowing where he lived, he’d told Neil that he was a Soc now and would run with them.

Neil had then learnt about the Greaser’s, Riko had said they would be easy to identify with their hair greased back and their clothes usually dirty.

Neil hadn’t known that Andrew was a Greaser but Andrew knew Neil was a Soc when they first met. Andrew had ran into Neil in the bathroom at school and Andrew had stepped right up in front of Neil, harshly fisting a handful of the hair at the back of Neil’s head, forcing Neil to look in his eyes.

“I heard you’re the new Soc, huh?” Andrew had scanned Neil, working his eye’s down Neil’s body before slowly moving back up. Neil had felt something flutter in his stomach then and he’d taken a moment to look at the boy. His hair was blonde but looked darker then it probably was due to all the grease combed carefully into it, styling it into a long quiff. His eye’s were hazel and framed by light eyelashes. He was short but he looked strong, the grip on Neil’s hair certainly suggested he was strong.

“Don’t mess with my crew.” Andrew had said before using his grip on Neil’s hair to pull his head backwards before releasing him, only to shove two hands against his chest and push him into the bathroom wall.

Though Neil didn’t want to admit it that’s probably when his crush on Andrew had started.

The next time Andrew had cornered Neil in a bathroom, Neil hadn’t been able to resist a glimpse down to Andrew’s lips, watching his full mouth forming words. Andrew had stopped talking when he noticed Neil’s eye’s weren’t focused on his and Neil had to fight down a blush as he quickly looked back at Andrew’s eye’s.

Andrew’s head had tilted and his brows were furrowed as he stared at Neil quizzically. Neil hadn’t moved away when Andrew had got closer to him, he hadn’t pulled away when he felt Andrew’s breath against his lips. In fact he was pretty sure he was the one that lent forward to close the distance between them and fit his lips to Andrew’s.

Andrew hadn’t hesitated against Neil, only opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Neil’s.

Andrew’s lips had been soft and firm as he backed Neil against the bathroom wall and pressed their bodies together.

They had both startled when the bell rung and Andrew quickly jumped back from Neil, reaching a hand up to smooth his hair back into place.

“No one hears a word of this, or you’re dead Soc.” Andrew had sneered at him before he had stalked out of the bathroom leaving Neil dazed.

It hadn’t stopped Neil from following Andrew into the bathroom the next week of school.

“I’ll see you soon?” Andrew asks as he shoves Neil’s denim jacket to him and starts herding him towards the window.

“Yeah, when’s your movie finish, maybe I’ll stop by after I meet up with the Socs.”

Andrew tenses again but tells Neil the movie finishes at ten as Neil climbs out the window, turning back to face Andrew as his feet land on the ground.

“Ok, I’ll see you then.” Neil says with a suggestive smile.

Andrew looks behind Neil, quickly scanning the street back and forth before turning back to Neil and planting a quick kiss to his lips.

“I’ll see you then.” Andrew says as he parts from Neil, he reaches out a hand and tugs at a curl that has fallen on to Neil’s forehead before he lightly pushes at Neil’s shoulder.

“Don’t let anyone see you leave.” Andrew warns as Neil turns from him and walks away, Neil just throws an eye-roll over his shoulder and Andrew closes the window giving Neil a fond little smirk.

No one knows that Andrew and Neil are together, despite them hooking up for the last year. Andrew’s too scared about what the Greaser’s would say about him being with a Soc and Neil’s scared that if Riko found out he’d beat him senseless for being with a Greaser and then maybe a little more for it being a guy.

Neil whistles to himself as he starts walking to the diner where the Soc’s usually hang out. It’s a little small to fit them all in a booth but the jukebox has good music and the milkshakes are addictive.

“Neil,” Jean greets him as he walks through the doors and spots the Soc’s in the corner, “there you are. Where have you been?”

Jean’s the only Soc Neil likes, similarly to Neil he’s only really a Soc because he lives on the right side of town and Neil doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jean hit anyone.

“Had to help my mum with something.” Neil lies as he slides into the booth next to Riko.

They spend a few hour’s at the diner, ordering dinner and Neil drinks at least three milkshakes, alternating between shake and cigarette as he listens to the other’s talk.

“Come on,” Riko says as the staff start to clean the shop for closing, “let’s go Greaser hunting.”

Neil groans internally.

Neil has heard Andrew talk for hours about the Greaser’s and he feels like he knows them all. There’s Andrew’s twin brother Aaron who seems to like Andrew never but love him always, Kevin with the hand that Riko had broken so bad he still can’t use it. There was also Dan, Matt, Renee, Allison and Nicky, who were all intermittingly topping by Andrew’s house.

Fighting had never really appealed to Neil, he did it when he had to protect himself but the idea of hitting someone for sport never sat well with him and the idea of hitting someone he feel’s like he knows is even worse.

Neil agrees to go though, hoping he can distract Riko with a trip to the shop for some more cigarettes. He checks the time as they leave the dinner, he’ll have to get back to Andrew’s soon.

“Can we stop by the shop and get some cigarettes?” Neil asks as they climb into Riko’s Bently. It’s Riko and Jean in the front and Neil in the back.

Riko begrudgingly agrees as he start’s the engine and starts slowly driving down the empty streets.

They’re almost to the shops when Neil spots a blonde slicked head walking by itself through the park. He doesn’t say anything, hoping that the others won’t notice.

His luck doesn’t hold, as they’re about to round the corner Riko let’s out a low whistle.

“Look at that Greaser, walking all alone.”

The car pulls up to the curb and the door slams as Riko gets out.

Neil feels his palms get sweaty and he leans his head out the window, “Come on Riko, I’m dying for a cigarette, can we please just go to the store?”

Riko doesn’t even seem to notice him, already halfway across the road, walking towards the park. Jean’s following behind him.

Neil curses and get’s out of the car quickly, jogging to catch up with Riko.

He see’s the blonde head in the park turn and spot them and start speeding up. He can’t tell from the distance and dark if it’s Andrew or Aaron but it’s one of them, the blonde hair and short stature a dead giveaway.

Neil’s mind is going a million miles a minute, trying to think of a way to distract Riko. His breath is loud and fast and Riko gives him a funny look when Neil catches up to them.

“What’s gotten into you Josten?” Riko asks as he quickens his pace to catch up with the lone figure.

“I’m not feeling well, can we go back to the car? I just want to go home.”

It’s not a total lie, Neil’s stomach is rolling and he can feel sweat dripping down his forehead. He really can’t let Riko catch whatever Minyard twin they’re slowly gaining on.

“Come on Neil, we’ll just down this Greaser and then we can go.”

That doesn’t help Neil’s stomach and suddenly Riko is sprinting off after who Neil can now see is Andrew, black armbands distinct even in the low light.

Andrew takes off when he realises that Riko is coming after him but Andrew’s never been that quick and Riko has a good few inches on him.

Neil curses loudly and takes off running after Riko.

“You ok?” He hadn’t even noticed Jean running along beside him until he’d puffed out the words.

“I won’t be if Riko catches Andrew.” Neil doesn’t even think before he says the words.

“Who?” Jean asks and Neil turn’s to him, horrified that he’d slipped up.

Jean’s eye’s widen in surprise and he slows down a little.

Neil doesn’t have time to slow down, Riko is catching up to Andrew and as Neil watches Riko reach out and grab the back of Andrew’s jacket causing him to abruptly stop.

Riko tugs back on the jacket and Neil watches a disorientated Andrew realise he’s been caught before Riko is pulling his fist back and slamming it into Andrew’s face.

Neil cries out and speeds up to close the distance between him and Riko. He’s not even thinking as he reaches Riko, fueled but pure rage as he pulls Riko off Andrew, who’s curled on the ground.

Riko looks confused, but only for a second, before Neil’s fist slams into Riko’s face. Neil always forgets how much hitting someone hurts until he’s down it. The pain registers but he slams another jab at Riko for good measure.

“What the hell, Josten?” Riko yells, leaning over to try and catch the blood now pouring from his nose.

He glares up at Riko.

“I said I wanted to go home.” Neil says, trying and failing to think of a good reason as to why he’s just hit Riko.

“You little shit.” Riko says and he swings at Neil.

His fist connects to Neil’s jaw and Neil’s head turns abruptly with the impact. A splitting pain throbbing against his jaw bone.

“Whoa, whoa.” Jean says, stepping between the two of them and pushing each of them apart from each other.

Riko is fuming and sending Neil as an intense of a death glare as he’s ever seen.

“Fuck you Josten.” Riko spits, realizing that Jean isn’t going to let them fight, before he spins around and stalks back in the direction of his car.

Neil breathes out a sigh of relief, finally looking down to Andrew. He’s still on the ground but he’s leaning up on his elbows, his eye is already purple and there’s blood dripping down his face from a cut on his forehead. He’s staring at Neil with wide eyes and he looks dazed.

“You better get home Josten.” Jean says and Neil looks back over to him.

Neil coughs, “Yeah, ok. Thanks for stepping in.”

Jean just hums, “You better watch out now.”

Neil just nods and Jean turns around walking in the same direction as Riko.

As Jean leaves after Riko Neil quickly sinks to the ground beside Andrew.

“Are you hurt?” Neil asks worriedly, hovering his hands over Andrew, scared to touch anywhere that might be painful.

Andrew reaches up with one of his hands and grips onto Neil’s.

“I’m ok.” Andrew winches as he tries to sit up.

Andrew lifts his shirt and there’s a purpling bruise on his ribs, he pokes at it lightly and screw’s his face up in pain.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?”

Andrew just scoffs at Neil and goes to try and stand up.

Neil quickly wraps an arm under Andrew’s armpit and back and helps lift him off the ground.

He doesn’t move away when Andrew is on his feet and Andrew isn’t complaining so Neil turns them in the direction of Andrew’s house and they slowly start moving towards it, Andrew limping slightly next to Neil.

“You didn’t have to do that you know.” Andrew says as they walk through the empty streets.

“Yes I did.”

Neil knows he couldn’t have stood there and watch Riko beat Andrew one more time, he hadn’t been thinking of the consequences at the time. How he’ll probably now be as much of a target for Riko as any other Greaser but he knows, even now, with time to think, that he’d do it again.

They’re at the corner of Andrew’s street when Andrew speaks again, his breathing is labored and Neil’s getting worried, maybe he should have just taken him to the doctors.

“You should go now.”

“No, I’m walking you home.”

“But the other’s will be up, they’ll see you.”

“Will they hit me?”

“Probably not, if you’re with me.”

“Then I’m walking you home.”

Andrew doesn’t protest, he looks too tired to protest even it he wanted to. The blood that had been flowing from the cut in his head has slowed and dried on his face, flecking off in some places. His eye has swollen to almost be closed and the hand that isn’t wrapped around Neil’s shoulders is clutching at his ribs.

Neil doesn’t have time to be nervous as they walk up the steps to the house where the majority of the Greaser’s live, too worried about getting Andrew to some place he can rest.

The front door isn’t locked and Neil pushes it open with his free hand and helps Andrew step into the house.

Neil tries to move swiftly to Andrew’s room, just because he said he would get Andrew home doesn’t mean he wants to meet the Greasers quite yet if he has a choice.

They make it to the doorway of the living room before someone spots them.

“Andrew?” Neil hears Aaron’s voice come from the other side of the loungeroom and Andrew stills turning to face his brother. Neil doesn’t look over to him.

“Who the hell is that?” He knows that voice, Kevin. He always seems to be with Andrew when Neil see’s them at school.

There’s heavy footfalls and Neil looks over just as Kevin reaches them, pulling Neil off Andrew and slamming him against the wall, Neil groans as a forearm pushes against his throat and pins his head back.

“Who the hell are you?” Kevin spits at him.

Neil tries to reply but Kevin’s arm is too tight against his throat and he can’t get the words out.

“Did you do that to him?”

Neil shakes his head quickly.

Kevin’s face is screwed up in anger and Neil can feel his panting breath against his face.

He tries to breath but it’s hard with his throat so forcefully constricted.

“Hey!” Neil sighs in relief at Andrew’s voice, “Get off him!”

“What do you mean? What’s this little Soc doing, bringing you back home all banged up?”

Kevin turns back to look at Andrew without unpinning Neil, Neil can see black dots appearing in his vision and his brain is getting fuzzy.

He reaches up to try and push off Kevin’s arm but his arms feel weak and sluggish, he can hear voices in the background but they’re muffled and Neil uselessly scrambles at Kevin’s arm.

Suddenly the arm is off him and he can breath again. He takes a gasping breath and immediately starts coughing. He leans down to put his hands on his knees and takes deep gulping breathes between fitful coughing.

He feels a finger reach under his chin and gently force his head up, he meets Andrew’s eyes in front of him.

“I thought you said they wouldn’t hit me?”

“I said probably not.” Andrew replies. “I suppose now we’re even.”

Neil laughs feebly.

“Come on,” Andrew says, grabbing Neil’s arm, “Let’s go to bed.”

Neil stands slowly, happy to see his vision has cleared. He’s less happy to see a group of Greaser’s staring at him. Some are glaring and others look surprised.

Neil ducks his head and lets Andrew drag him towards his bedroom, they waste no time once through the door to flop onto the bed. Neil kicks his shoes off and draws his legs up onto the mattress, turning his head to nuzzle the pillow, it smells like Andrew’s hair product and Neil takes another breath of it.

He feels the bed dip and a warm hand rest on his arm. He turns his face out of the pillow and looks over at Andrew.

He’s on his side, the eye that isn’t swollen is resting on the pillow and he’s still got blood on his face.

“What did you tell them?” Neil asks, letting his eye’s drift shut.

“I told them who you were,” Andrew pauses for a second, “And I told them what you meant to me.”

Neil’s eyes fly back open and he stares at Andrew’ for a second, Andrew isn’t looking at his face, instead he’s looking at where his own fingers are tracing patterns on Neil’s bare arm.

Neil smiles softly and reaches out his hand, resting it gently on Andrew’s swollen face.

He leans forward and Andrew looks up at him, almost going cross eyed at how close Neil is. Neil pauses a moment and searches Andrew’s eyes, before he closes the distance between them and presses a soft kiss to Andrew’s lips.

Andrew doesn’t let it stay soft long as he opens his mouth and swipes his tongue across Neil’s lips. Neil parts for him and Andrew pushes forward deepening the kiss.

Neil sits up on his elbow and leans over Andrew with out pulling back from the heated kiss.

He kneels up and puts one leg over Andrew, straddling him, groin aligned perfectly with Andrew’s and despite the two layers of denim between them Neil can feel Andrew already hard beneath him.

He rolls his hips against Andrew’s and groans, pulling his lips back from Andrew’s. Andrew tries to chase him but as he goes to sit up he winches and lets out a noise of pain.

Neil stops moving, “Is it your ribs?” Neil asks, pushing up Andrew’s shirt gently. The bruise on Andrew’s side has grown since they left the park and it’s a deep, painful purple.

Neil bites his lip as he looks down at the angry bruise.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.”

Neil can’t help but feel like it is his fault though, was he not the one who was in the car with Riko?

He shakes his head slightly and leans down and presses a chaste kiss against Andrew’s mouth before pulling back just as quickly.

“It’s ok, you don’t have to move alright? I’ll do all the work.” Neil says before grinding his hips against Andrew’s again.

Andrew groans and his eyes slip shut.

Neil pushes up on his knees and takes his weight off Andrew, shuffling down Andrew’s body. When his head reaches Andrew’s abdomen he leans down slowly and presses the lightest of kisses to Andrew’s bruise before moving further down until his face is level with Andrew’s crotch.

Neil can see the outline of Andrew’s dick against his jeans and Neil wastes no time unbuttoning and unzipping Andrew’s pants before sliding them carefully down Andrew’s legs.

As soon as Andrew’s underwear clothed cock is visible Neil fit’s his lips over it, dampening the fabric and causing Andrew to let out a quiet moan.

Neil’s never been very good at teasing though, no patience, so he pulls down Andrew’s underwear after mouthing over the fabric a few times.

Andrew’s dick springs up as it’s unveiled, Andrew’s cock curves slightly towards his stomach, pre cum glistening on the tip of his dick.

Neil bites his lip before reaching his hand up and circling Andrew’s cock, working his hand over it slowly.

He leans down and licks the slit at the tip of Andrews dick in a move he knows Andrew likes.

Andrew can’t seem to help the loud noise he makes and Neil revels in it. The noises spur him on to finally envelop Andrew’s cock with his mouth, sinking down as far as he can.

He pauses a moment when he’s got his mouth on of much of Andrew’s dick he can take before slowly working his way back up, sucking lightly.

He repeats the motion, quickening as Andrew’s noises grow louder and more drawn out above him. Neil looks up at Andrew, his chest is heaving, which probably isn’t helping his ribs but his head is thrown back and he’s biting his lips in pleasure. Just the sight is enough to make Neil moan and the vibration causes Andrew to let out another noise of pleasure.

Neil feels a hand slide into the hair at the back of his head, not pushing him down, just clutching at it. Neil looks up again just to see Andrew looking down at him.

“I told them I love you, you know?” Andrew says and it’s almost enough for Neil to pull his mouth off of Andrew but Andrews hand stays firm in his hair, keeping him in place. Neil hadn’t heard Andrew say the words earlier tonight but as he hears them now, his heart stutters and his stomach flutters.

“I meant it, I mean it. I love you, Neil.”

Neil pushes himself further down Andrew’s dick sucking almost harshly before sliding up and working his tongue on the underside of Andrew’s cock.

Andrew lets out a shout of warning and the hand in his hair pulls, trying to force Neil up but Neil stays where he is and as Andrew cums down his throat he moans and swallows it all.

He pulls up when Andrews finished and crawls back up Andrew’s body, careful not to put any weight on him.

When he reaches face level with Andrew, Andrew isn’t making eye contact with him, instead looking at some point on the ceiling. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen Andrew nervous but he looks nervous now.

Neil moves his head, forcing Andrew to look him in the eyes.

“I love you too.” Neil says when Andrew’s eyes lock on his, Andrew lets out a sigh that is cut short by Neil leaning down to kiss Andrew slowly. He lifts back up and looks down at Andrew with a smile before flopping down on the bed next to him. He keeps a leg wrapped around Andrews and brings his arm up to rest against Andrew’s stomach. Andrew reaches his own hand out to slot his fingers between Neil’s and squeezing his hand lightly.

Neil’s leans forward to fit his face in the crook of Andrew’s neck and closes his eyes as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, I had so much fun writing it. The Soc/Greaser world was so much fun to play in!!  
> I'd love if you said hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bri_ghtly2) if you feel like it.  
> As always any kudos and comments are super duper appreciated.  
> Thank you all so much!!


End file.
